Frihet
by evlR
Summary: ¿Es difícil guardar secretos? Al parecer, cuando eres un niño pequeño, un poco torpe (propenso a accidentes) y un pésimo mentiroso, puede ser muy duro. Ser ignorado no es fácil... pero la experiencia le ha enseñado que ser sobre protegido tampoco es mejor, sobre todo cuando hay tantos secretos implicados. ¿Mentirle a su pueblo o engañarlos hasta que lo descubran? He ahí el dilema.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 _El fuerte vive y el débil muere_.

 _Un vikingo es fuerte._

Siendo Berk un lugar de mata o muere esa es la verdad a la que estaba acostumbrado, pues, todos los días es una batalla y a diario solo se busca sobrevivir.

 _Un vikingo es valiente._

Cuando era un niño y veía a lo lejos a su padre trabajar, lo sabía… cuando lo veía acabar con aquellos horribles reptiles de un golpe, lo confirmaba.

 _Un vikingo no retrocede ante nada._

Ser un vikingo no es fácil, desde el frío, la comida, el entrenamiento, la lucha, el fuego… todo es una prueba; pero, ser jefe es peor. Su padre fue su ejemplo a seguir, hasta el trágico día de su muerte… pero, fue en medio de esos días de dolor, cuando la vio por primera vez.

Su familia había sido atacada por piratas, por lo que cuando naufragó en su isla, no tenía nada ni a nadie. Siendo el nuevo jefe le ofreció asilo a aquella mujer, después de un tiempo, para nadie fue sorpresa cuando iniciaron una relación y todos celebraron cuando ambos, muy felices, anunciaron su boda.

El siguiente acontecimiento feliz en la vida de la pareja fue cuando se enteraron que serían padres, todo era perfecto, al fin todas las piezas estaban encajando, poco a poco.

El embarazo, en contra de lo esperado fue duro y difícil, muchos tenían miedo de que no lo lograrían… ninguno de los dos, la incertidumbre continuó unos meses, hasta que por fin parecía haberse estabilizado, la sensación de seguridad se prolongó hasta los últimos meses del embarazo, donde en medio de la peor tormenta del año el bebé nació… mucho antes de lo planeado.

El nacimiento de su hijo fue un momento de tensión y alivio en partes iguales, milagrosamente ambos sobrevivieron a la labor de parto y por primera vez en meses, su esposa estaba fuera de peligro, pero, no todo era perfecto, su hijo era tan pequeño y el clima tan frío… sus primeras horas de vida fueron una tortura. No fue sino hasta el día siguiente –estando ya fuera de peligro- que se permitieron relajarse. Su hijo viviría.

La vida en Berk seguía siendo dura, pero por primera vez en muchos años… había esperanza.

Todo era perfecto hasta esa noche, donde, por segunda vez casi lo pierde todo. Fue durante una incursión de dragones particularmente dura, recuerda a su querida esposa tratando de minimizar el daño ocasionado en ambos bandos –siendo sinceros, con dudosos resultados- cuando un dragón irrumpió en su casa. Todo estaba cubierto en llamas y el humo dificultaba respirar, aun así no tuvo problemas para ver a aquella bestia frente a la cuna de su hijo, quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

El ruido provocado al irrumpir en la habitación, supuso, distrajo al dragón de sus ruines intenciones y ahora cara a cara a la bestia, con horror se dio cuenta de que de haber llegado un poco más tarde ese dragón le hubiera arrebatado a su amado hijo.

 _El fuerte vive y el débil muere_.

Con su espada en alto arremetió contra aquel demonio alado, alejándolo de la cuna donde su hijo aun sollozaba. La bestia huyó tan pronto la estructura –muy consumida por el fuego- empezó a desmoronarse, al ver la razón de la retirada, rápidamente tomo a su hijo en brazos y salto por el agujero hecho previamente por el dragón.

Su gran cuerpo sirvió de escudo para el bebé que cargaba en brazos. Para ese entonces la incursión ya casi había acabado; los dragones se retiraban, los vikingos empezaban los recuentos de daños… y su esposa ayudaba a Gothi con los heridos.

Por primera vez en la noche estudió con detenimiento la cara de su hijo, en busca de alguna herida visible, aliviándose al percatarse de que la "experiencia" solo le había dejado un pequeño corte sobre su barbilla. Se estremeció el pensar que si el no hubiera llagado a tiempo… sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos, ahora su hijo necesitaba a su madre y su pueblo a su jefe, todo ya estaba bien, al menos por ahora… habían sobrevivido.

A partir de esa experiencia, el cuidado de su hijo se volvió una prioridad. Así los días se volvieron semanas y con el tiempo, estas se transformaron en meses, el niño poco a poco iba creciendo, no al mismo ritmo de los demás, claro, pero sus padres no perdían la esperanza.

Cuando empezó a moverse –arrastrarse- por su cuenta, sus padres y –desgraciadamente- todo el pueblo comprendieron que mantenerlo a salvo en un futuro resultaría… complicado; el niño a tan corta edad parecía tener energías inagotables, prefería jugar el solo con cualquier cosa que encontrara en su camino que con las pequeñas y hermosas armas que su padre mandó a hacer solo para él, y para desgracia de su padres, el niño era demasiado curioso; si lo dejaban libre por un momento el pequeño iría a investigar cualquier cosa que llamara su atención sea esta peligrosa o no –sobre todo si era peligrosa- no importa que tan adorable les pareciera el niño estaban seguros que cuando creciera, esto empeoraría.

¿No podía ser como todos los niños y jugar con su arma de juguete en un rincón seguro de su casa?

La vida en Berk continuó normalmente, las incursiones continuaron como siempre, gracias a Thor sin heridos de gravedad -¡todo un récord¡- no pasó nada sobresaliente hasta esa noche, en la el jefe de Berk volvió a sufrir una grave pérdida.

Sucedió después de una incursión de dragones, cuando, cansados todos se disponían a dormir lo que puedan antes de empezar las reparaciones, todo estaba bien… hasta que sonó la alarma.

Eran atacados, y esta vez no por dragones. Pasaron horas para que lograran repeler el ataque de los Outcasts y pudieran relajarse.

El jefe con mas heridas de las que estaría dispuesto a admitir se encontró con un escena que lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida, su esposa… estaba muriendo.

 _El fuerte vive y el débil muere_.

Con una herida demasiado profunda y una excesiva pérdida de sangre ella sabía que no lo lograría, si solo su terco esposo también lo entendiera…

Con una suave sonrisa le entregó al pequeño –que dentro de poco cumpliría dos años- al cual no había notado hasta ese entonces, miró a los ojos de su esposo, sabiendo que sería la última vez.

-Cuídalo –su voz era apenas un susurro- ¿sí..?

Con los ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas contenidas solo asintió, el nudo en su garganta impidiéndole formar palabras.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron suavemente dejó de retenerlas, aquel simple pero significativo gesto transmitía todo lo que ya no tenían tiempo de decir.

 _El fuerte vive y el débil muere_.

Ese día Berk perdió a una mujer increíble.

Ese día Valka Haddock murió…

La ceremonia se realizó al amanecer. Con una cara estoica Stoick The Vast dio el último adiós a su esposa.

 _El fuerte vive y el débil muere_

Mientras sostenía a su hijo en brazos y miraba su pacífica cara al dormir, inconsciente de los acontecimientos sucedidos hace tan solo unas horas, la verdad por la que regía su vida por primera vez le parecía… incorrecta. El que sobrevive demuestra ser fuerte, pero ¿de qué sirve ser fuere si no puede proteger a los débiles?

 _El fuerte vive y el débil muere_.

Por primera vez en su vida… Stoick se sintió débil.

"Yo te cuidaré… Hiccup"

 **Continuará…**

 **Al menos eso creo…**

 **¡Hola¡ Soy nueva aquí y si de casualidad alguien comenta por favor no sean duros conmigo, la verdad nunca he escrito un capítulo en mi vida y hace mucho que en realidad no escribo nada y para rematar ni siquiera estoy revisando este capítulo como debería así que me disculpo si encuentran muchos errores –si alguien lee esto, claro- no creo que haga falta aclarar que las personajes no me pertenecen.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Creciendo**

Criar a un niño solo no es fácil, criar a un vikingo es más difícil, pero, criar a Hiccup… Stoick no cree que alguna vez esté preparado.

-¡Papá! ¡papá! -llamó un emocionado Hiccup de cinco años.

"¿Qué hizo mi alocado hijo ahora?" el jefe de la isla de Berk se preguntó, obligándose a estampar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a lo que su hijo le traía ahora… y tal vez gritarle a Gobber por haberlo perdido de vista… otra vez. El regaño –el cual, ya tenía preparado y listo para adaptarse a las ocurrencias de su hijo- nunca abandonó sus labios, ya que las palabras murieron en su garganta "¿qué pasó ahora?" volvió a preguntarse, porque contra todo pronóstico -y eso es mucho decir si consideramos como es su hijo- Hiccup logró sorprenderle.

Su hijo… su pequeño y frágil hijo totalmente cubierto de hollín, portando la sonrisa más grande que había visto en mucho tiempo mientras sostenía una pequeña daga perfectamente afilada y su lado estaba Gobber luciendo una sonrisa satisfecha. Todo parecía indicar que nada grave había pasado y ninguno lucía particularmente molesto, ni siquiera frustrado.

"Que extraño…"

-¡Mira papá¡ -continuó el niño, ajeno a la preocupada expresión de su padre- ¡Gobber dice que va a enseñarme herrería¡

"Ah, no es nada grave, Gobber…"

-¡GOBBER VA A QUE!

-¿No oíste papá? –Preguntó inocentemente su hijo- ¿quieres que vayamos a ver a Gothi antes de ir a cenar?

Stoick suspiró, debió habérselo esperado –Hiccup…

-¿Sí papá? –sonrió.

-Anda a tu cuarto y ponte algo decente –por unos segundos, su mirada se posó en su amigo quien observaba aquel intercambio muy entretenido- tengo que… hablar… ¡sí! hablar, ¡eso es! Tu ve cámbiate y no vuelvas hasta que estés limpio.

"O hasta que mate a Gobber".

Aún sonriente y sin notar la mirada suplicante que le dirigía su futuro mentor se dirigió a su habitación donde probablemente tardaría mucho…el niño era muy meticuloso.

-Ahora –continuó- me quieres explicar porque Hiccup piensa que va a trabajar en un lugar lleno de objetos filosos.

-Tranquilo, es mejor de lo que suena –aseguró.

Su amigo enarcó una ceja.

-De todas las cosas…

-Míralo por el lado bueno Stoick –le cortó- pero vamos, no seas tímido siéntate conmigo –dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla mas cercana y bebía un sorbo de cerveza convenientemente servida- además esta cerveza esta deliciosa.

-Es mi cerveza –gruñó.

-Como decía, antes de ser groseramente interrumpido –continuó- es por el bien de todos –miró a su amigo, a la espera de ser detenido, cuando notó que este parecía dispuesto a escuchar- sobre todo para ti y tu hijo.

-¿El que mi hijo toque armas filosas es para su bien?

-¡No olvides tu salud mental! –exclama jovialmente, sobra decir que si las miradas mataran… Gobber ya tendría un hacha incrustada en su cabeza –de todos modos ¿no estarás más tranquilo si por una vez en tu vida sabes dónde está tu hijo en todo momento? –y así, en menos de cinco minutos, Stoick volvió a arquear una ceja- bueno, la mayor parte del día, ¿no es mejor que nada? Además –continuó antes de que vuelva a interrumpirle- durante las incursiones sabrás que está conmigo en un cálido edificio apartado de aquellas bestias que intentan apagar el fuego.

Ante esta declaración, su amigo lo miró extrañado –Gobber, lo dragones no apagan el fuego.

-¡Claro que no! Yo estoy hablando de los niños –el jefe masajeó sus sienes, necesitaría hielo pronto- vamos, no me digas que no has visto a los gemelos o a ese muchacho Snof… algo.

No podía decir nada, el vikingo con dos extremidades tenía un punto.

-Además el niño es inteligente y tiene buen ojo para esto.

-Precisamente por eso creo que sería mejor para el aprender cartografía o ser un estratega, no sé… algo que lo mantenga s…

-¿Pegado a un escritorio…? –ofreció Gobber- piénsalo, ahora parece una buena opción, pero eso en un futuro significaría dejar a Hiccup solo, sin supervisión… con un montón de tiempo para si mismo ¿qué podría salir mal?

Ese era otro punto válido, pero ni muerto admitiría que su idea era estúpida.

-Aún así… la herrería tampoco suena muy alentador, además, sinceramente no creo que seas capaz de controlarlo, creo que deber….

-No puedes pasar todo el tiempo con él –lo volvió a interrumpir- y tú lo sabes Stoick ¿no es esa la razón por la que me pediste que lo cuidara? Sé que ese niño es todo para ti, pero sabes que no podrás cuidarlo todo el tiempo, él tiene tratar, fallar, aprender de sus propios errores… y crecer.

Stoick no respondió, en su lugar se quedó mirando las escaleras que conducen a la habitación de su hijo, él sabía que su amigo tenía razón –por extraño que aquello fuera- sabía que su hijo debía crecer… pero estaba seguro que podría crecer en un lugar más tranquilo o por lo menos con un tutor menos loco, quería a Gobber, pero a veces era un poco… ajeno.

-Es cierto -terminó diciendo- así es como crecimos nosotros, pero –añadió borrando de golpe la sonrisa de Gobber- Hiccup no es como nosotros, estaríamos enviándolo a su muerte.

-Sabes que niño solo quiere ayudar y la herrería sería la form…

-La forma perfecta de matarse a sí mismo –lo cortó con brusquedad.

-No sabes eso.

-Créeme que lo sé. ¿Recuerdas cuando fue a recoger hierbas?

-Si… fue muy dulce, ¿no nos preparó té?

-¡Con hiedra venenosa!

-No seas tan duro con él, estoy seguro que no es el primero en confundir la hiedra con hojas de té –murmuró él, con una expresión avergonzada apoderándose de su rostro.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" pensó, considerando seriamente –no por primera vez- si fue buena idea delegar a Gobber como niñera oficial de Hiccup.

-Y recuerdas cuando saqueó la cocina –decidió continuar, no tenía sentido discutir por eso.

-Para alimentar a animales hambrientos – le recordó.

-Si… ¡pero nunca mencionó a los terrible terror! –exclamó mientras a su cabeza llegaban las imágenes de su hijo siendo perseguido por una manada entera de terrores hambrientos, ese no fue un buen día… para nadie.

-Cierto… -concordó- hasta la fecha no sé que le pasó por la cabeza a tu hijo para intentar alimentar a un dragón.

-Y no me hagas hablar de los viajes de pesca –negó con la cabeza- en serio, su capacidad de atención está a la par de un gorrión.

-Olvida eso por un momento –dijo mientras se levantaba de su cómodo asiento, posicionándose incómodamente cerca de su oído- piénsalo –susurró- estará conmigo… todo el día, ¡puede que hasta me encargue de su educación! –alegó con humor, Stoick le lanzó una mirada fulminante, hasta ahora su trabajo consistía estrictamente en vigilarlo, no creía que estaba preparado para nada más fuerte, además, la idea de Gobber educando a Hiccup… mejor abandonaba esa línea de pensamiento.

-Está bien, está bien, ese fue un mal ángulo -se apresuró a añadir al notar la mirada de su amigo- pero volviendo a lo que nos interesa, si trabaja conmigo será imposible que lo pierda de vista.

Stoick lo volvió a mirar.

-¡De acuerdo! Pero debes admitir que las probabilidades aumentan, además, no solo estaría aprendiendo un oficio -y por lo tanto dirigiendo su energía en algo productivo- sino que también lo estaría cuidando tu persona de mayor confianza –Stoick empezó a considerarlo, esta vez, en serio.

-Continúa –murmuró de mala gana, no importa que tan buena es la idea, al jefe no le gusta estar equivocado.

-Durante las incursiones –continuó, sonriendo levemente al notar que Stoick empezó a acariciar distraídamente su gran barba rojiza. Había ganado- estaría lejos de todo ese fuego descontrolado.

-Y cerca de todas esas armas filosas –lo cortó, pero de alguna manera no se oía tan convincente.

-Y lejos de todos también de todos esos dragones –siguió el herrero, ignorando deliberadamente la interrupción- piénsalo –añadió como idea de último minuto- esos desagradables mocosos se mantendrán alejados.

Stoick no respondió, su mente vagó hasta ese día –hace poco, en realidad- donde por primera vez en su vida, alguien le dijo inútil a su hijo, la frustración –intacta desde entonces- se volvió a apoderar de su cuerpo. "Si Hiccup no me hubiera detenido…"

Suspiró, su hijo era terco como su madre, así se niegue no servirá de nada, además… ya no parece tan mala idea.

–Si le pasa algo…

-Lo tendrás de vuelta en casa en ese instante –prometió.

Volvió a suspirar. –Lo quiero intacto.

-¿Qué cosa papá? –dijo Hiccup, apareciendo de la nada… y sobresaltando a los adultos en el proceso.

-¡Dioses Hiccup! –exclamó su padre- te he dicho qu…

-No sorprenda a gente por la espalda –completó, aparentemente aburrido- lo siento…

-Puedes disculparte después –Gobber interrumpió- tu padre tiene algo que decirte –terminó, enviando un guiño nada sutil a su amigo.

Hiccup miró a su padre, expectante.

-Está bien –susurró- yo…

-¡Tu padre aceptó que aprendieras herrería conmigo!

-¡Gobber! –regañó Stoick- yo querí…

-¿Es cierto? –preguntó Hiccup, interrumpiéndolo, otra vez…

"¿Qué pasaba con todos hoy? ¿Ya nadie respeta al jefe o qu…?" sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando dos pequeños brazos se apretaron a su alrededor, con lo que el jefe imaginaba, era toda su fuerza.

-¡Gracias papá! –dijo, aun sin soltarlo- Te quiero mucho, gracias…

Stoick sonrió, si su hijo era feliz…

-Sí, empiezas mañana.

Así, con una simple afirmación la tribu de los Hairy Hooligans se despidió de su paz… por un tiempo indeterminado.

 **Continuará…**

A todos los que comentaron:

 **Draco Trainer**

 **Mia**

 **ngel Azul**

 **Fantasy Branca Snow**

Solo quiero decir… gracias. Demoré en escribir esto mas de lo planeado, todo estuvo muy agitado y además estaba esperando los resultados de mis exámenes y hoy por fin los publicaron a afortunadamente… ¡aprobé! Voy a tratar de actualizar más a menudo.

: agradezco mucho tu concejo, si bien al principio no lo entendí, después me di cuenta cual es el problema: yo tengo activado el traductor google (y como sabrás resulta una molestia cuando el texto está en español) y tiempo después de publicarlo tuve que corregir un detalle y volver a subir el capítulo, apenas abrí el documento se "tradujo al español" yo estaba segura de hacer clic en "mostrar original" antes de guardar, pero, al parecer hubo un error, del que no me habría dado cuenta sin tu observación, así que otra vez gracias y disculpa si por el descuido te fue incómodo leer el capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **El tiempo que pasa**

* * *

 **El día después**

Berk es un lugar peligroso y como jefe, Stoick The Vast está preparado para todo, ningún problema es demasiado pequeño, sobre todo si estaba implicado…

-¡PAPÁ!

El aterrado grito resonó por toda la toda la casa, despertando bruscamente al único adulto que había en ella. Sobresaltado, a Stoick le tomó unos segundos orientarse antes de que sus manos se dirigieran hacia el arma que escondía bajo su almohada. Sintiendo el familiar peso del hacha en sus manos, rápidamente _intentó_ incorporarse… solo para terminar con su cara besando el frio suelo de madera… se había olvidado de la manta. Gruñó

-¡PAPÁ!

"¡Hiccup!" Su hijo estaba en peligro.

-¡HICCUP! –gritó mientras trataba de desenredar la manta de sus piernas, una vez libre, inmediatamente volvió a intentar levantarse… esta vez, con éxito.

Lo había logrado…

Segundos más tarde, la vergonzosa sensación de victoria se vio opacada por un pequeño detalle… su hijo aun no contestaba.

Stoick sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

\- ¡HÁBLAME! ¿¡ESTAS HERIDO!?

-¡NO! ¡PERO APRESÚRATE! –El alivio inundó rápidamente su cuerpo al escuchar el grito de respuesta; por esta vez ignoraría la falta de respeto. Hiccup lo necesitaba.

Guiándose por los gritos, el jefe de Berk se apresuró a salvar a su hijo.

La alarma no sonó, lo que significa que están a salvo de los dragones, probablemente se trata de una invasión, tal vez estaba herido y asustado.

Contuvo el impulso de maldecir. Las alternativas tampoco le atraían mucho. Seguramente los Outcasts invadieron Berk por la noche, en silencio, de nuevo… Contra su voluntad, imágenes de su difunta esposa llenaron su cerebro, Valka sonriendo, Valka jugando con Hiccup, Valka cubierta de sangre… ¡Basta! Valka y Hiccup tendidos sobre un charco de sangre… ¡NO! Debía parar, ¡AHORA! Hiccup estaba bien, han pasado años desde su última invasión, ahora están mejor preparados, incluso un jefe como Alvin The Treacherous se lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a intentarlo, pero... si ese malnacido tenía a su hijo…

-¡PAPÁ!

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que ser valiente por su hijo, desesperarse no lo llevaría a nada.

Debía mantener la calma, pues, detrás de la puerta estaba su hijo. Respiró hondo y trató de ignorar el leve temblor en sus manos; él debía estar calmado, apoyó su amplia espalda en la pared de madera y volvió a respirar.

Estaba listo.

Adoptó una postura amenazante -con las dos manos firmemente apretadas en el mango de su amada hacha- y de una patada arrancó la puerta de sus goznes. Preparó su mejor grito de batalla e irrumpió en la habitación, solo para detenerse en seco unos segundos después.

Su hijo estaba bien, de hecho parecía lleno de energía, a menos que el prácticamente rebotar en el mismo lugar signifique otra cosa.

"Todo fue un malentendido… él estaba bien". Stoick sintió que le regresaba el alma al cuerpo. "Hiccup está a salvo…"

-¡PAPÁ! –volvió a gritar un exasperado Hiccup, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Stoick lo ignoró y en su lugar escaneó la habitación, por si acaso, pero nada parecía fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó su hijo, esta vez, sonando muy divertido. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la imagen que debe estar dando: Irrumpiendo bruscamente en la habitación con un fuerte grito, sosteniendo un gran hacha sobre su cabeza y lo mejor de todo… vistiendo únicamente la simple túnica que usaba para dormir. Después de tantas emociones Stoick estaba agotado, pero la situación era tan absurda que no pudo evitarlo… enrojeció, sin duda se veía ridículo.

Tratando de conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, rápidamente intentó adoptar una postura más casual. Casparreo incómodo.

-Entonces… -empezó, sin saber como continuar.

La cara de su hijo adoptó una expresión de molestia. –No lo recuerdas –la afirmación salió de sus pequeños labios en tono de reproche.

Estupendo, ahora está siendo regañado por un niño. "Que bueno que no hay nadie presente" pensó.

-Hoy es el día –continuó su hijo, ignorando deliberadamente a su padre- no puedo creer que lo olvidaras.

Sabiamente, Stoick optó por permanecer en silencio, principalmente porque no tenía idea de lo que hablaba el niño. Además estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza.

Hiccup suspiró con irritación.

-Hoy empiezo mis lecciones -dijo- además, Gobber nos dijo que empezaba temprano y si no lo has notado –continuó dándole su mejor mirada enojada, Stoick contuvo el impulso se sonreír, su hijo era tan aterrador como un jak bebé- ya casi amanece.

Stoick suspiró. Debió imaginarlo…

-Hiccup… -dijo, sin saber como explicarle a su hijo que cuando Gobber dijo que empezarían temprano, no quería decir antes de la salida del sol. Contuvo el impulso de volver a suspirar.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo…" pensó con algo de cariño.

No importaba que le hubiera dado un susto de muerte, ahora todo lo que quería era saborear la sensación de saber que su hijo estaba a salvo.

Ya lo castigaría después…

* * *

 **Dos años después**

Si hay una palabra para describir a Berk probablemente sería contundente, desde sus obstinados habitantes hasta su impresionante clima, el cual varía desde congelarse hasta la muerte, que -desgraciadamente- es el predominante en la isla; al increíble -molesto y peligroso- clima de fuego.

Hoy sin embargo, es un día especial.

A pesar de que el verano empezó hace unas semanas, hoy es el primer día soleado que han tenido en realmente mucho tiempo; el aire no es asfixiante y el cielo está completamente limpio, sin ninguna nube a la vista… muy diferente a lo que la gente en Berk está acostumbrada, las reparaciones concluyeron ya hace poco tiempo y el jefe parecía de buen humor, en resumen, era un día perfecto.

Los planes de la mayoría consistían en no crear problemas innecesarios y descansar todo lo que puedan, nadie quería ser el que arruinara un día tan esplendido.

Para la pequeña Astrid, este también es un día especial, pero no por las mismas razones que el resto, este día marcaba el inicio de lo que ella esperaba, fuera una etapa muy importante en su vida. Con solo siete años, Astrid sabía lo que quería, ella se convertiría en la mejor asesina de dragones que Berk haya visto, esa era su meta, ella no perdía tiempo con sueños.

Astrid sonreía levemente mientras avanzaba por la concurrida calle, normalmente ella evitaba estar cerca de lugares tan ruidosos, sobre todo ahora que estaba atestada de grandes vikingos sudorosos, muchos de los cuales parecían haber perdido su túnica; tratando de mirar lo menos posible -el hecho de entender que es algo común en este tipo de días, no lo hace menos traumático-, pero como se mencionó antes, hoy es especial… además… era la única calle que atraviesa directamente el pueblo. Por primera vez en su vida, sus padres, le dieron su autorización para entrenar… ¡completamente sola! Ellos al fin la reconocen como alguien fuerte y responsable, definitivamente no les hará arrepentirse de su decisión. Además, hace poco encontró el sitio perfecto para entrenar, solo tiene que atravesar el pueblo, caminar en dirección a la forja, luego girar a la derecha, no… a la izquierda y…

¡BOOM!

¡CRAC!

¡CRASH!

A solo unos pasos de la forja, Astrid -y todo el pueblo- contuvo un suspiro cansado, realmente era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Tres… Dos… Uno…

-¡HICCUP! –el grito del jefe podía oírse desde -probablemente- el otro lado de la isla.

Astrid hizo una mueca y retrocedió unos pasos, tal vez debió venir más tarde.

Segundos después pudo ver como Hiccup tímidamente asomaba su cabeza por el marco de la ventana lateral de la forja y miraba a su alrededor, parecía un poco nervioso; Astrid no podía culparlo, pues, aunque estaba segura que la mayoría de dicha ira sería descargada en el ¿inocente? Gobber, seguramente también se llevaba una buena reprimenda y ser el blanco de la ira del jefe nunca debe ser agradable.

Al no ver a su padre ni a su maestro a la vista, Hiccup rápidamente impulsó su pequeño cuerpo sobre la ventana y cayó sin ninguna gracia en el suelo. Desde una distancia segura Astrid lo observó incorporarse e intentar sacudirse algo del hollín que tenía en la ropa, antes de empezar a correr directamente al bosque, entrecerró los ojos, juraría que había una delgada estela de humo saliendo del cabello del niño.

-Pero Stoick, estoy seguro de que solo fue un pequeño accidente… -oyó como Gobber, sin éxito, intentaba calmar al jefe. Cuando Astrid escuchó al jefe gruñirle algo a su amigo supo que tenía que irse, los ruidos de las pisadas sonaban cerca, ahora solo tenía que seguir con su camino, así que se dio la vuelta para adentrarse en el bosque, en la misma dirección por la que desapareció Hiccup.

Esperen… ¿Qué?

Esto no puede estar pasando, ese hijo de medio troll no podría encontrar su lugar secreto… ¿Cierto?

Mejor no tentar a la suerte.

No es que tenga algo en contra del niño, al contrario, a pesar de su torpeza y comportamiento extraño, en las pocas veces que han interactuado directamente era una mejor compañía que el resto de niños de su edad. No eran muy cercanos, pero tampoco lo adiaba, si él no se metía en sus asuntos, ella ignoraba sus desastres. Todos ganaban… era un trato justo.

Suspiró con cansancio.

De todas formas, aún podía ir mañana, el lugar no se iría a ningún sitio, además, seguramente Snotlout sería un perfecto blanco en movimiento e indudablemente después de un tiempo los gemelos se ofrecerían como voluntarios… sintió la sonrisa regresar a su rostro, esta vez más grande que antes… si, ese plan no estaba nada mal.

* * *

 **Cazando trolls**

Estar al mando siempre es una experiencia agotadora, ser un líder nunca es fácil y definitivamente dirigir un pueblo lleno de gente testaruda y –en ocasiones- violenta es aún peor.

Cuando asumió el papel de jefe, Stoick sabía que le esperaban muchos problemas y disgustos y si tomaba en cuenta las ocurrencias su hijo –quien actualmente tiene acceso a materiales peligrosos, bajo el ala de un herrero permisivo- un aumento masivo de dolor de cabeza, sin embargo los vikingos son resistentes… y una buena taza de aguamiel y un gran trozo de hielo lo cura todo.

Stoick solía volver a casa con un sentimiento de logro y satisfacción después de un día entero de trabajo, hoy sin embargo, lo acompañaba un molesto sentimiento de inquietud, pues por extraño que parezca, todo su día estuvo sin ningún Hiccup-incidentes y no estaba seguro si eso era bueno o malo, pero, la experiencia le hizo temer la calma antes de la tormenta.

Se detuvo delante de la gran puerta de madera de su casa y sacudió levemente la cabeza, se estaba volviendo paranoico, abrió la puerta e inmediatamente las alarmas se dispararon en su cabeza.

El primer piso se encontraba perfectamente en orden y no veía a Hiccup por ningún lado, así que con cuidado empezó a subir las escaleras que lo separaban de lo que posiblemente se convertirá en una gran migraña. Contuvo una maldición cuando se encontró frente a otra puerta cerrada. "Por Thor… no otra vez…" pensó tristemente antes de bajar la mirada y encontrar ese trozo de pergamino que confirmó lo que ya temía… Hiccup estaba trabajando en otro proyecto. Esta no es la primera vez que su hijo hace este tipo de cosas, de hecho, ha ocurrido tantas veces que ya no recuerda cuando la vida era sencilla.

Ser padre no era fácil.

Levantó su mano y sintió la textura un poco rugosa de la madera "quizá si la quito…" pensó distraídamente antes de desechar la idea, no debía ser extremista, además no solo estaría violando la privacidad de su hijo, si no que este tal vez lo tome como un reto. El valiente jefe de Berk tembló ligeramente, él no quería lidiar con eso. Tocó suavemente la puerta con los nudillos y esperó… pero nada, no escuchó ningún ruido.

"Debe estar concentrado"

Abrió lentamente la puerta y dirigió su mirada al área usual de trabajo del niño, esperando ver a su hijo rodeado de pergaminos y cubierto por algunas manchas de tinta. Como esperaba, la superficie del escritorio estaba cubierta de muchos papeles, pero no había señales de su hijo en ninguna parte, rápidamente su mirada barrió la habitación, localizando la pequeña figura de su hijo sentado tranquilamente en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la cama y… jugando con un aparentemente inocente -y grande- trozo de cuerda. Sintiéndose un poco más confundido, se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, sobresaltando así al infante.

-¡Papá! –exclamó su hijo, con un leve ceño fruncido-. ¿No viste el letrero?, ¡se supone que no puedes entrar!

-¿Qué es tan secreto? -preguntó, optando por ignorar sus reclamos-, ¿puedes decirme esta vez…?

-Estoy haciendo una tejedora –contestó antes de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo.

"¿Tejedora?" entonces la comprensión llegó a él. "¡Oh no!"

-Hiccup, suelta eso –su hijo volvió a centrar su mirada en él, esta vez confundido-. Te lo he dicho muchas veces: ¡No tienes permitido luchar con dragones!

-Papá… -comenzó tímidamente- sabes que no te desobedecería -Stoick contuvo el impulso de bufar -…mucho, además, -continuó con más seguridad- no estoy haciendo esto para cazar dragones -observo a su padre enarcar una ceja- ¡es cierto! Gobber me dijo… -"Gobber… ¡claro, como no lo pensé antes!"- …y ahora tengo que ir al bosque y capturarlos para…

-¡No!

-Pero papá… -¡oh, no! los ojos brillantes de nuevo ¿Cuándo dejaran de afectarle? Debía ser fuerte, ¡solo un poco más!- no puedes ir al bosque tu solo –intentó excusarse. Sí, eso sonaba bien.

-Papá -suspiró cansadamente su hijo- no me adentraré en el corazón del bosque, además, no iré solo…

-Tu sombra no cuenta -le cortó su padre. De pronto Hiccup sintió sus mejillas calientes.

-Nooo -contestó vacilante-. ¡Además prometiste no volver a hablar de ello! -respiró hondo- en realidad, me refería a Fishlegs.

-¿El niño Ingerman? –inquirió, dudoso.

-Sí, quiere ser el primer vikingo en documentar trolls reales -declaró con orgullo.

De alguna manera eso no lo tranquilizó en lo más mínimo.

-Y supongo que tu no tendrás nada que ver con esa idea -al menos Hiccup tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado- además no creo que…

-Por favor… -hizo una pausa- prometo volver antes de que se ponga el sol, por favor, tengo que hacerlo, por favor… papi… -pidió el castaño, añadiendo a última hora sus ojos brillantes, eso era más de lo que el jefe podía resistir. ¿Por qué se negó en primer lugar?

-De acuerdo -Hiccup sonrió- pero te quiero aquí antes de que oscurezca -sin borrar la sonrisa, el castaño asintió rápidamente- y antes de que lo olvide, la tejedora se queda -la sonrisa de su hijo desapareció- que se diviertan.

Hiccup se quedó en silencio, con la mirada perdida hasta que su padre salió de su habitación sin hacer más ruido que el de la puerta al cerrarse. Suspiró.

No era justo. ¿Cómo capturarían a un troll sin una buena trampa?, a menos que hicieran una trampa en el suelo… "No, no, demasiado trabajo para una tarde" pensó desanimado. Con el poco tiempo que les quedaba la trampa debía ser muy sencilla, pero igual de efectiva que cualquiera. Suspiró cansado, mejor buscaba a Fishlegs para que puedan pensar en algo.

Ignorando los restos de su antigua trampa intentó incorporarse lentamente antes de ser atacado por un fuerte calambre, en busca de apoyo intenta retroceder un paso, solo para terminar enredado -por accidente, claro- entre las cuerdas de su último trabajo.

-Ser atacado por mi propia creación -susurró amargamente- definitivamente los dioses me odia… -se detuvo un momento mientras analizaba de cerca el objeto del crimen, "nunca dijo nada acerca de la cuerda" pensó distraídamente, recordando el libro de trampas básicas que Gobber le mostró hace un tiempo, eran sencillas, resistentes y muy fáciles de hacer… ¡eran perfectas!

Unas horas más tarde -y gracias a los gemelos Thorston- volvía a casa después de una cacería fallida, Estaba cansado y frustrado, solo quería dormir y olvidarse del resto del mundo. Una vez se encontró frente a su casa intentó sonreír antes de abrir la puerta. El ser recibido por la familiar escena de su padre sentado junto al fuego, tallando un trozo de madera con un cuchillo y dándole una sonrisa presuntuosa no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Qué tan lejos quedaba su cuarto?

-Y… ¿Cómo te fue? -preguntó con cuidado al notar la expresión de su hijo.

-Loki -murmuró antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

* * *

 **No está tan mal**

A Snotlout le gustaba su nombre.

¿Por qué no lo haría?

Su nombre es parecido al de su padre, lo que significa que es digno de un gran Jorgenson y como bono es totalmente aprueba de trolls ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Su vida, al igual de su nombre, también era perfecta. Era fuerte, guapo –según su propia opinión- y popular, muy, muy popular ¿por qué si no los gemelos lo seguirían a todas partes? En pocas palabras, él era perfecto… bueno… casi perfecto, pero ser primo de Hiccup no era su culpa… ¿cierto?

Hizo una pequeña mueca al pensar en el pequeño y débil niño. Hiccup era un "poco" raro y no importaba lo que dijera su padre, estaba seguro de que incluso los adultos pensaban como él… pero Hiccup era hijo de Stoick "The Vast" quien no solo es el jefe de Berk si no también el tío más genial en todo el archipiélago; así que pensándolo mejor… tener a Hiccup como primo no estaba tan mal, y no importa lo que digan Ruff y Tuff, no cambió de opinión por miedo a su tío -intenta no estremecerse al recordar el "incidente"-. Él es un vikingo, unos pocos gritos no significan nada, claro que hubo rumores… pero, solo eran eso, ¡solo rumores!, ¡él no tuvo ninguna pesadilla!, ¡quien afirme lo contrario está mintiendo!

Después de todo, aunque Hiccup era raro, torpe y un poco excéntrico, algunas veces hacía cosas geniales… como aquella vez que capturó a los gemelos en una trampa, ¡eso fue épico!, aunque prefiere pasar un día entero entrenando con Astrid antes que admitirlo en voz alta, ¡hablar de esas cosas es de niñas!; y por si fuera poco, dentro de unos años -muchos, en realidad- sería jefe de todo Berk y, si bien la idea de recibir órdenes de esa espina de pescado era ridícula, él supone que pudo ser peor; tomó un poco de tiempo aceptarlo, pero los Jorgenson siempre han ayudado al jefe siendo sus segundos al mando, su tradición trasciende casi tanto como la de los Haddock.

Y como buen heredero de los Jorgenson, tendría que arreglar los desastres que Hiccup hiciera como jefe.

Aunque no niega que cuando se enteró de que Hiccup sería el nuevo jefe fue un golpe directo a su orgullo. ¿Quién podría culparlo? ¡No era justo! ¿En serio tendría que obedecer a… eso?

Hiccup no era un vikingo, al menos no uno tan grande, impresionante y fuerte como él, pero aun así iba a ser jefe. ¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque su padre era el jefe? ¿Por qué al parecer los Haddock han gobernado Berk durante generaciones?

¿Era eso justo?

Hizo una mueca, al parecer eran suficientes razones. ¡Pero aún no era justo!

¡Y su padre estaba totalmente de acuerdo!

-Stoick entrenará al muchacho –recuerda que su padre comentó, segundos después de darle la fatal noticia. ¿Cómo podía estar de acuerdo?- …mantener las tradiciones… -¿por qué estaba escuchando eso? ¡Oh, sí! Él había preguntado porqué su padre quería que jugara más con Hiccup. Al parecer estaban relacionados o algo así. ¿En serio su padre seguía hablando?- …es nuestro deber como Jorgenson estar al lado del jefe y ayudarlo… -recuerda que su padre habló un poco más. Lo sabe porque sus labios no dejaron de moverse por un tiempo, pero, la verdad no prestó atención al resto, seguramente tampoco era muy importante, después de todo y a pesar de las complicadas palabras que ya no recuerda, de alguna forma magnífica logró entender lo que su padre quería decir.

Él, con sus increíbles habilidades sería el encargado de arreglar los líos en los que los se metiera Hiccup, sería mucho trabajo, pero valdría la pena ver la expresión agradecida del jefe y el resto de ciudadanos. El honor… la gloria… todo estaría a su alcance.

Protegería al pueblo con su espada y mataría a tantos dragones que se convertiría en una leyenda; entonces ninguna chica se le resistiría… y Astrid dejaría de fingir y aceptará sus obvios sentimientos hacia él. ¡Sí!, entrenaría muy duro y cuando llegara el momento les mostraría a todos lo increíble que él era.

-¿…entonces entiendes? -¡Ah!, su padre dejó de hablar. ¿Qué si entiende?, ¿por qué no lo haría?

Su padre lo miraba expectante.

–Yo me encargo –recuerda haber contestado lleno de seguridad y obviamente fue lo correcto, después de aquella charla, su padre mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa el resto del día.

No lo dijo, pero era obvio que estaba muy orgulloso de él.

"Como debe ser…"

El sonido de unos pasos lo sacaron de sus recuerdos. Alguien se acercaba, giro levemente para ver al intruso que osó distraerlo y se sorprendió al encontrar a Hiccup a solo unos metros de distancia, el cual no parecía darse cuenta de que ahora estaba acompañado. Enderezó su postura para parecer más alto y sonrió, pero el niño aun no lo notaba, pensó en reclamarle por insultarlo de esa manera… hasta que notó el objeto que atrapaba su atención: su diario; corrección… su aburrido diario, detenerlo ahora significaría recibir una larga conferencia sobre un tema aburrido o un objeto extraño.

Sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente no valía la pena.

Hiccup, aún atrapado en su mundo se acercaba lentamente, permitiéndole a Snotlout observarlo; a diferencia de él, Hiccup apenas había cambiado en estos pocos años, cada vez que lo veía le resultaba difícil creer que tenían la misma edad, era tan diferente… tan… tan…tan Hiccup que era muy difícil tratar con él; lo único que tiene claro es que donde está Hiccup nada sale de la forma que esperas.

-El futuro será interesante –murmuró mientras veía a Hiccup pasar junto a él, garabateando furiosamente en su pequeño diario, aún muy concentrado como para reconocer su presencia. Quizá aún no, pero sabe que algún día el jefe podrá transformarlo en algo decente, su padre lo dijo, uno del que no fuera muy molesto limpiar sus desastres. Lo observó unos segundos más hasta que el niño chocó contra un árbol, sí, algún día- muy interesante.

Él no tiene idea de que tan ciertas resultarían sus palabras dentro de unos años, solo… que no de la forma en la que esperaba… de una forma que nadie había imaginado hasta ahora.

 **Continuará…**

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no haber publicado en tantos meses. En serio lo siento mucho, pero pasaron muchas cosas -en su mayoría creo que por mi culpa- muchos trabajos y pruebas y… se me borró el capítulo dos veces, después de eso no pude ver el archivo por un tiempo y cuando empecé a pensar en la trama (la cual no tenía planeada en absoluto) y me pareció muy aburrida, así que decidí mezclarla con una trama que ya había pensado un poco antes, eso me hizo pasar mucho tiempo pensando en esto y he decidido abarcar en esta historia la primera película (al inicio planeé esto para la edad de 18 años). La mayoría de este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito, pero por alguna razón u otra no pude sentarme a escribir, en serio, de nuevo LO SIENTO POR NO PUBLICAR ANTES.

Si tienen curiosidad, la edad de los niños en este capítulo varía de 5 a 8, aproximadamente. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y disculpen los errores que puedan encontrar (al menos es el capítulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora).

 **:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y talvez veremos más de Hiccup de niño… tal vez. Gracias por comentar.

 **Fantasy Branca Snow :** Muchas gracias, la verdad nunca sentí lástima pro los que tomaron el té, mientras escribía solo estaba en mi mente lo que debió haber dolido recolectarla, después de todo esos hombre aguantaron la cocina de Valka durante años, y también sobrevivieron a Gobber siendo un curandero por… ¿un día?, y bueno, sobre FlashBack… si lo tenía pensado como un recuerdo en el futuro, pero nunca se sabe… Gracias por comentar.


End file.
